reventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Items
1 Ton Anvil You can't resist the temptation of adding that sexy anvil to your inventory! Upon picking up, ending #22 Plays Bombs You can blow up boulders to clear your path. Boomerang SPOILERS FOR THE END OF REVENTURE This item is unique to the prototype. Hitting your action key while jumping will throw it. It is useful for clearing some tiles and lowering platforms. Dark Stone The Dark Stone was sealed for a reason, but maybe can you find a better one to free it? Hint A small piece of practical information/suggestion to guide you on becoming a True Hero... or villain depending on the ending. Hookclaw This Hookclaw can help you if you're carrying too many items and in some cases to reach places you couldn't reach without it. Lava Trinket With this magic trinket, you become immune to everything hot! (Fire, lava, etc) If you touch the lava, you won´t die, you will just be teleported somewhere else on the same screen Mister Hugs Mr. Hugs unlocks the hidden powers of love but forbids the use of violence. MyPhone Be the first to get the latest MyPhone model! Nuclear Warhead The last word in complete and utter destruction. Shame you can't launch it by yourself. Fishing Rod After picking up that fishing rod, you'll feel the urge to go fishing. Burger / Omelette / Kung Pao Chicken / Sushi / Beer / Kimchi / Tortilla de patata/ Bigos / Feijoada / Pizza / Kebab / Croissant Some typical food which would be needed by The Dark Lord. The exact food item changes depending on the language in the game settings: * Burger: English * Omelette: Français * Kung Pao Chicken: * Sushi: * Beer: German * Kimchi: * Tortilla de patata: * Bigos: * Feijoada: Português * Pizza: * Kebab: * Croissant: There is a timer on the burger before it expires! (Bring it to the minion that asks for it, he will lower the bridge for you) Endings: This Item is required for endings #98, and #99. Princess It's your job to find the princess, not getting all of Reventure's endings. She does not lower your jump height. Hero Shield Take the shield to protect you on your journey. It will instantly protect you from the attacks from the little minions. Endings: This Item is required for endings #26, #29, #41, and #90. Shotgun The Shopkeeper's weapon of choice. Fires large blasts capable of annihilating almost any target. Endings: This Item is required for ending #74. Shovel Get the shovel and dig wherever you want, unless it's not a dirt block. Strawberry If you really love strawberries then you definitely need to climb a mountain for one. Sword of Legend You can't go on your adventure without the Sword of Legend, or that is what the gatekeeper tells you. Endings: This Item is required for endings #1, #4, #5, #9, #16, #25, #31, #32, #47, #49, #63, #64, #69, #74, #85, and #87. Whistle of Time If you aren't happy with the ending of your adventure you can use the whistle of time to get back. Chicken A chicken can allow you to glide when you would otherwise plummet. Compass Leads to any ending if you have any hint selected in the pause menu. You unlock it after 33 endings. It does not lower your jump height. X-Ray Goggles Found within the game files but unused. Tetra Orb The tetra orb can only be retrieved by completing the first 99 endings and collecting all of the four orbs. Kingdom Map The map shows you your position, where the four gems are, and where your selected hint is. You unlock it after 66 endings. It's one of the three items that don't lower your jump height. Prototype Getting the Prototype is the final challenge of Reventure. You can't achieve it until you have got all the endings.